Gift - Kaito x Miku Version
by FI.Hansel Aaron Ivar
Summary: Sekarang ulang tahun Miku, tapi Kaito malah bersikap aneh. Special for Miku's Anniversary!


Disclaimer : Vocaloid dan Utauloid milik Crypton Future Media sama Yamaha Corp

DLDR, RnR if you can.

.

 **=o^o=**

 **.**

 **Gift**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari spesialnya.

Tanggal 31 Agustus, ulang tahunnya.

Jatuh pada hari jumat yang rupanya menjadi hari keberuntungan.

Miku tersenyum lebar –seperti orang bodoh– sejak tadi, biasanya hari jumat akan menjadi hari terburuknya, tapi sekarang tidak. Bertepatan dengan ulang tahunnya, ternyata Miku mendapat banyak sekali kejutan pada hari tersebut.

Dimulai dari dia yang diperbolehkan untuk tidak bekerja di studio, kejutan pesta yang digelarkan oleh semua temannya, beberapa hadiah dari teman-temannya, dan surat serta email yang berdatangan terus-menerus untuk mengirimnya sebuah ucapan selamat tahun.

Tapi, Miku mengherankan satu hal.

Sang kekasih, Kaito Shion, hanya mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' dan memberikan satu pelukan untuknya, lalu pergi begitu saja.

Mereka tinggal bersama, biasanya Kaito akan memberinya kejutan besar seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Tapi sekarang, tidak lagi.

Miku tak bisa menuntut lebih banyak, karena gadis itu tahu bahwa Kaito sudah bekerja keras untuknya dan diri Kaito sendiri. Jadi, dia lebih memilih mengutarakan semuanya pada sahabat terdekatnya, Luka Megurine.

"Kau harus yakin, Miku-chan," ujar Luka menepuk bahunya sebagai tanda penyemangat, "setidaknya dia tidak melupakan ulang tahunmu, kan?"

"Kau memang benar, Luka-nee. Tapi tetap saja, ini sangat aneh, Kaito harusnya bangun sejam setelah aku bangun, tapi sekarang dia bangun sebelum diriku!"

"Ayolah, jangan murung seperti itu, malahan bagus bukan? Aku percaya bahwa dia sedang menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu," balas Luka mengulum senyum anggunnya.

Miku menghela napas, "Aku percaya padamu."

"Nah, gitu! Jangan sedih!"

"Aku tak sedih! Hanya heran saja!" Sanggah Miku membuat Luka tertawa kecil.

"Ups, aku harus pergi, Gakkun akan datang ke rumah sebentar lagi," pamit Luka setelah mengecek jam tangannya, lalu mengambil tas kecil yang selalu dia bawa.

"Oke, oke, jaga diri."

Luka mendelik pada Miku, "Harusnya kau yang jaga diri, suruh Kaito pakai 'pengaman' bila ingin bermain denganmu!"

" _Na-_ Luka-nee!" Miku berseru sebal dengan wajah memerah, sementara Luka tergelak lebar dan segera menghilang di balik pintu sebelum sebuah sepatu melayang ke arahnya.

Miku membuang napasnya gusar, kemudian dia mendengar sesuatu. Pintu depan terbuka, Kaito pasti pulang! Miku buru-buru menuju pintu untuk menemui Kaito.

"Oh, hai _Ai_ ," sapa Kaito tanpa rasa bersalah mengecup kening Miku.

Miku melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Kau tak lihat sekarang jam berapa? Kenapa kau baru pulang larut! Untung Luka-nee menemaniku tadi, karena biasanya kau sudah datang jam 6! Bukan jam 9! Bila pun lembur, kau harus mengatakannya dulu padaku!" Sembur Miku membuat Kaito gelagapan.

"Uh, maaf telah membuatmu khawatir, Miku. Aku pergi sebentar tadi bersama Gakupo dan Len untuk mencari sesuatu."

"Mencari apa?" mata Miku menyipit curiga.

"Hadiah untukmu," balas Kaito santai.

Netra _tosca_ Miku kini berbinar senang dan tak percaya sekaligus, hanya sebentar, sebelum menatap tajam pria dengan iris biru gelap di depannya. "Kau tak membawa apapun, jangan mengigau."

Kaito tertawa, "Aku sudah menyembunyikannya tentunya, sekarang cobalah cari dalam rumah."

"Tapi-"

"Cari saja."

Miku sebenarnya tak yakin dengan perintah Kaito, karena sejak kapan Kaito bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu tanpa ketahuan olehnya? Maksudnya, Miku kan ada di rumah seharian ini!

Tapi Miku tetap melakukannya, dia mencari-cari sesuatu yang bahkan dia tak tahu bentuknya seperti apa, pokoknya benda aneh yang dia temukan di penjuru rumah akan dia beri pada Kaito. Di bawah sofa, di kolong kasur, di dalam lemari, di pot tanaman gantung, di kamar mandi, di antara peralatan makan, dan banyak lagi. Dia menjelajahi semua tempat yang kiranya bagus untuk dijadikan tempat persembunyian, bahkan tak segan untuk mengecek tong sampah.

Miku terengah-engah sendiri, dia memberikan sesuatu pada Kaito yang duduk santai melihatnya mondar-mandir sana-sini.

"Apa itu?" tanya Miku ogah-ogahan, dia telah mencari hampir selama sejam.

Kening Kaito mengkerut, "Aku tak mungkin memberimu perangkap tikus, Miku," ujarnya _sweatdrop_ melihat perangkap tikus yang Miku temukan di loteng.

"Lalu apa?! Aku sudah lama mencarinya!" Seru Miku kesal, merebut cangkir teh Kaito begitu saja dan meminumnya sampai habis.

Kaito menepuk dahinya sebentar, "Astaga, aku lupa, kan hadiahnya masih aku pegang di saku," ujarnya dengan nada santai.

Wajah Miku memerah karena kesal, luar biasa kesal. "KENAPA KAU TAK BILANG DARITADI, _AISU_ BERJALANSIALAN?!"

"Aku lupa," balas Kaito tersenyum menyebalkan padanya, sama sekali seperti tak punya dosa.

Penglihatan Miku mendadak hitam, Kaito kini menutup kedua matanya! Miku menggeram kesal, tangannya mencoba melepaskan tangan Kaito yang masih menutupi penglihatannya.

"Kai! Lepaskan tanganmu!" Rengek Miku.

"Asal kau diam," balas Kaito.

"Uhh! Kaito!"

"Diam, Miku."

Miku tak punya kemampuan untuk bicara lagi hanya menuruti Kaito yang sekarang sedang terdiam, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya –dia tak melihat terlalu jelas dari celah-celah jari Kaito.

"Sekarang apa?" tanya Miku tajam, menggembungkan salah satu pipinya imut.

Kaito kini membiarkan Miku menyingkirkan tangannya, "Lihatlah ke depan."

Miku mengerjap sebentar dan melihat ke depannya sesuai dengan ucapan Kaito, pertamanya dia bingung dalam benak, sekarang dia terkejut, sangat terkejut.

Sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah terbuka lebar di atas permukaan meja, menampilkan sebuah cincin emas yang dilapisi garis putih yang merupakan permata kecil, terpampang sangat jelas di depannya.

Miku mengambil cincin tersebut dengan gemetaran, air mata sudah tergenang di pelupuk matanya, siap jatuh kapan saja.

"Kaito, ini..?" Miku mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kaito yang tersenyum lembut.

" _Ha'i_ , itu adalah hadiahmu dariku."

"Oh, Kai!" Miku menghambur ke dalam pelukan Kaito, rasa hangat dalam tubuhnya langsung menguasainya dalam sekejap.

Kaito terkekeh kecil, mengelus rambut Miku dengan pelan dan lembut. "Kau senang?" tanyanya berbisik.

"Sangat senang!"

"Jadi jawabanmu?"

"Jawaban?" Miku bertanya heran, meski senyum manis tetap ada di wajahnya.

"Kau mau menikah denganku?"

Mata Miku membukat tak percaya, Kaito tersenyum lebar, kemudian tatapan mata Miku melembut kembali.

"Tentu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

 **A/N: Holaa~ saya kembali di fandom ini cuma karena Miku besok ultah xD #yha, jadi ini buat ultahnya Mikuuu xD Miza publihs sekarang karena takut besok kelupaan-**

 **Intinya, Happy Anniv Miku~!**


End file.
